Distractions
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: Sakura takes offense to the fact that her boyfriend Neji has been spending more time working than with her and decides to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Distractions

I began to tip toe down the hall, being as stealthy as I could. My victim was a formidable opponent and the slightest noise or hint of chakra and he would notice my presence. I slid along the wall sidestepping and thinking of some of the James Bond moves that I had seen with him. He had a thing for Bond, because he was really into spy movies. He also liked to check out the usually drop dead gorgeous women that always ended up in Bond's bed before the end of the movie. The guy had serious game going, I will give him that. Though I would never go for a Bond type of guy.

I put my hands up and together as if I was holding an imaginary gun, ready to shot anyone who was foolish enough to interfere with my mission. Just five feet ahead was the door that would lead me to him. Operation, distract boyfriend who has been pouring over work all day, was now under way.

I slowly eased my way into his office. There he was sitting at his desk, head down, studying some scrolls. His long brown hair was pulled back and tied loosely at the bottom. I moved and silently closed the door. There was a soft click of the lock. I quickly turned towards him to see if he heard. He just reached for another scroll.

A smirk worked its way across my face as I tip toed over to him. I was less than six inches away from him.

"I need to stop watching those Bond movies with you," He observed not looking up from the scrolls.

I let out a pained sigh; I had gone through all that trouble for nothing. That is what I get for having a boyfriend whose eyes could see everything, even through things and at almost 360 degrees.

"How long are you going to be working?" I asked standing there.

"As long as it takes," he said still not looking at me.

"But Neji-kun," I whined, "You didn't come home yesterday until after eleven," I reminded him, "and it is already nine. You need to take a break."

"Not until this is done," he said.

Ok, so now we move on to phase two of operation distract boyfriend.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him from behind, and slid my hands down his chest and let them rest on his stomach, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Neji-kun, you know what they say about all work and no play," I told him.

"That phrase came from people like Naruto, or Kiba, who needed an excuse as to why they didn't want to have to ever work," he said.

"You are always such a downer Neji, you know that?" I sighed exasperatedly. Sometimes this man drove me crazy, it is amazing that we are even together we are so different.

He just huffed and continued with his scrolls.

I was tempted to do a fire jutsu on them. I want attention from my boyfriend damn it. The last two weeks he has been here doing work constantly, leaving me alone. I smirked as I thought about that certain spot on the crook of his neck that always got him. I lifted my head and brought my lips down to the crook of his neck. I ran my tongue along it slowly. I could feel his body shudder.

"Sa.." he began.

I began to suck on the spot and run my tongue along it at the same time. I brought my hands up to run along his chest. I began to move around in front of him breaking lip contact only when I had to. I began to straddle him in his chair. My lips went right back to his neck.

He groaned slightly and his hands went to my shoulders. He gently pushed me away so I was at arm's length from him, "Sakura, now is really not the time," he began, "I have a lot of work to do."

I just pouted. But like I would give up that easily. I reached up and began to slowly unzip my top and slid it off and onto the floor. His hands slowly slid down my sides and rested on my hips. I slowly began to unwind the binding around my chest. A moment later the fabric fell to the floor next to my shirt. His hands tightened on my hips.

"You are trying to distract me," he pointed out the obvious as his gaze lowered from my face to my chest.

"No not at all," I lied, "I was awfully hot and needed to take off some layers."

"Sakura, as much as I would love to, I need to get this work done," he said.

"Go right ahead and just ignore me," I said in a husky voice that he loved, "I just don't want to be alone right now." I leaned forward and found that spot on his neck and began to gently suck on it as my hands began to wander up his chest. I found the buttons and began to slowly free them of their confinement. I began to slide his shirt down his arms.

"Sakura," he muttered again.

"You felt hot," I told him, "And as your medic nin, I order you to take off some layers before you end up over heating."

His hands went around and rested on my butt and pulled my lower body closer to his. I began to kiss my way up his neck, across his jaw line, until my lips met his. I bite slightly on his lip then forced my tongue into his mouth. I seductively licked the top of his mouth and began to withdraw. One of his hands went up and tangled itself in my hair and pulled my head down closer as his own tongue began to caress the inside of my mouth.

I think that it is now safe to say that Neji's mind was no longer on work. The kiss was mind blowing and lasted for several minutes. His lips left mine and began to trail down my neck, across my collarbone and down my sternum. His mouth latched on to one of my nipples as he began to suck and nibble. I moaned deep in my throat as I arched my back and held on to his shoulders tightly. His hands moved down to my butt and he gave it a squeeze. He lifted me up some then slowly laid me down on to his desk. His hands untied my medic apron, then slide off my shorts and underwear all at once. His mouth left my chest and began to work its way down my stomach. He knelt down and he began to kiss and lick my inner thigh. He worked upwards until his tongue ran along it teasingly.

"Neji!" I cried out in a deep voice. My fingers held on tightly to his hair.

"Say it again," he ordered.

He loved it when I said his name like that.

"Neji-kun please," I begged.

His tongue entered inside and began to lick the inside. I cried out and arched my back and tightened my hold on his hair, pushing his head deeper inside. It lasted forever it seemed. Finally I lost control and reached my climax, him drinking my juices. I was panting slightly as he straightened up pulling down his pants in the process. His hands went to my hips as he guided himself inside. I cried out and grabbed onto his arms. He covered my mouth with his. I could taste myself on his tongue. He began to pull out then he shoved himself back in. It was so fast and hard that I couldn't keep up with his pace. I lost control again after several minutes and he followed shortly after me.

He lifted me up and sat back down in his chair, me straddling him again. I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted. He rested his on my head.

"I am never going to be able to look at my desk the same way again," he muttered.

"This is what happens when you ignore me for so long," I muttered as I kissed his neck again.

"Won't ever happen again," he sighed.

"It had better not," I smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

We both quickly sprung apart, grabbing clothes.

"Neji," it was Tsunade. She would not be happy with me being here distracting him.

"Just a second," Neji said.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and ducked into the small supply closet in the corner.

Neji opened the door and Tsunade came in.

"How is the work going Neji?" she asked.

"Just fine," Neji said and looked over at his desk, noticing that it was a mess.

"I see," she said.

There was an awkward silence.

She walked over to the closet and opened it up, and there I was, naked in front of my sensei.

"Hey, Sensei," I said uneasily.

She just sighed, "Sakura, why are you in his closet naked?" she asked shortly.

"Do you honestly want to know?" I asked her.

"Good point," she sighed.

Neji just looked at me, like I was crazy.

"Just let me know tomorrow how things are going with your work," Tsunade said and left closing the door behind her.

We stood there for a second in an awkward silence. I was holding my clothes to my chest.

"I guess I will get dressed and let you get back to work," I sighed.

Next thing I knew Neji had grabbed my clothes from my hands and threw them across the room. "I'm not finished with you yet," he said. His lips came down on mine and we slowly began to sink to the floor.

8/20/06


End file.
